Hearth's Warming 2012 Quests
Hearth's Warming Eve | skip1 = 2 | times2 = 3 | task2 = Get Wreath Decorations | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | task3 = Get a Small Christmas Tree | cost3 = | skip3 = 2 | reward = , , | outro = It's looking more like Hearth's Warming already. That'll get everypony in the spirit! }} Hearth's Warming Eve outro.png Snowpony Parade | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = Now that we've warmed up while getting those decorations, we can make snowponies! That'll bring the magic of Hearth's Warming to us all. We might even get another pony to come and join us, too! | times1 = 4 | task1 = Get Snowpony Decorations | cost1 = | skip1 = 3 | task2 = Welcome Teacher's Pet! | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | reward = , | outro = I'm so excited about Hearth's Warming that I feel like Pinkie Pie at a party! }} Snowpony Parade intro.png Snowpony Parade tasks.png Snowpony Parade outro.png Winter Food for Thought | giver = Spike | intro = We're gonna need plenty to eat for our Hearth's Warming celebration. Let's prepare some grub to make sure it all goes off without a hitch! | times1 = 5 | task1 = Collect Cherry Pies | cost1 = Free | skip1 = 2 | times2 = 5 | task2 = Collect Carrot Cakes | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 2 | times3 = 5 | task3 = Collect Apple Ciders | cost3 = Free | skip3 = 2 | reward = , , | outro = Wow! Look at all this food! That should be more than enough for everypony -- and dragon! }} Winter Food for Thought intro.png I Scream for Ice Cream | giver = Spike | intro = You know, all this snow is making me crave some ice cream! I think we need a place where everypony can get some sweet cold treats! | task1 = Build the Ice Cream Shop | cost1 = | skip1 = Unskippable | task2 = Collect Ice Cream | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 2 | reward = , | outro = That's perfect! There's never a bad time to have ice cream, after all! }} Special Delivery | giver = Spike | intro = We don't want our neighbors in other towns to miss out on all the fun! Let's send them some wonderful gifts! | times1 = 5 | task1 = Send gifts to friends | cost1 = Free | skip1 = 1 | reward = , | outro = Now this is what Hearth's Warming is really all about: caring and sharing! }} The Magic of Friendship | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = Everypony knows that Hearth's Warming is about the Magic of Friendship! Let's all gather gifts for one another so nopony feels left out! | times1 = 3 | task1 = Get Present Decorations | cost1 = | skip1 = 3 | reward = , , | outro = Wonderful! Now everypony's got something for Hearth's Warming! }} The Magic of Friendship tasks.png Frosty Reception | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = Uh oh! The snow's really putting a chill in the air! We'd better use the magic of friendship to warm our hearts and hooves. | times1 = 50 | task1 = Use in the activated Laughter Harmony Stone | cost1 = | skip1 = 5 | reward = , | outro = Ha ha, that's better! ALL this giggling is working! I'm starting to feel warmer already! }} Eye Spy | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = You know what would be a fun thing to do while we're preparing for Hearth's Warming? A scavenger hunt! First, we need a big, bright place with fun balloons. Next, we need a round object that's cold and gray, but full of laughter. And last, we need something that has windows but is made of gingerbread. Can you find these things? | task1 = Tap "an object full of balloons" | cost1 = Free | skip1 = 1 | task2 = Tap "a round, grey object full of laughter" | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 1 | task3 = Tap "a building that looks edible" | cost3 = Free | skip3 = 1 | reward = , , | outro = Well done! That was fun! And those were just the things I had in mind! }} Eye Spy outro.png Slow and Steady | giver = Spike | intro = We've done a lot to get ready for the Hearth's Warming celebration, but we should also get some more supplies to be sure we're not missing anything on the big day. Wanna help? | times1 = 3 | task1 = Collect Ice Cream Buckets | cost1 = Free | skip1 = 4 | task2 = Build the Corn Stand | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | task3 = Collect Popcorn | cost3 = Free | skip3 = 4 | reward = , | outro = Just look at all this food! It looks delicious, and almost as tasty as Gems! }} Cold Foals | giver = Spike | intro = Oh no! ALL this ice-cream eating that's been going on has made everypony feel frozen! What can we do to liven things up around here? | times1 = 50 | task1 = Use in the activated Generosity Harmony Stone | cost1 = | skip1 = 5 | times2 = 50 | task2 = Use in the activated Honesty Harmony Stone | cost2 = | skip2 = 5 | task3 = Get a Phonograph | cost3 = | skip3 = 2 | reward = , | outro = Phew, that worked! And look, no more brain freeze! }} Branching Out | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = No Hearth's Warming is complete without a magical tree! Let's decorate the biggest, most wonderful tree in all of pony history! | task1 = Get the Large Christmas Tree | cost1 = | skip1 = 5 | task2 = Welcome Pipsqueak! | cost2 = | skip2 = 5 | reward = , , | outro = Wow! That's the most amazing tree I've ever seen! Happy Hearth's Warming, everypony! }} Category:Limited Time Quests